The Illinois Cancer Council (ICC), the Comprehensive Cancer Center for the State of Illinois, is proposing to serve as a Research Base (for the third term) for applicants to the Community Clinical Oncology Program. Based on a determination of overall program needs, as well as the needs of ICC CCOP participants, the ICC Research Base will concentrate its efforts on: 1) providing current cancer treatment and research coupled with innovative cancer control studies to patients, community hospitals and physicians; 2) assisting to reduce cancer mortality and morbidity by expediting the transfer of advances in clinical trials and cancer control research (cancer prevention and detection, quality of life, rehabilitation, patient care) to clinical practice; 3) continuing to increase the participation of minority, disadvantaged, and underserved populations in clinical trials and cancer control research. This aim includes the development of protocols specifically tailored to the needs of these populations, continuation of current ICC outreach programs and affiliation with the new Minority Based CCOP at the University of Illinois; 4) continuing to promote communication and formal exchange of information between CCOP investigators and other health care providers; 5) broadening the impact of cancer control efforts through fostering the development of new investigators; and 6) developing collaborative cancer control/clinical trials protocols. Participating CCOPs will have access to 24 Phase II clinical trial protocols (20 active, 4 pending) and ten cancer control research studies (two currently active). Areas of investigation include lymphoma, leukemia, multiple myeloma, lung, GU, GI, head and neck, breast, sarcoma, glioma, and melanoma. The cancer control protocols, active and submitted, address issues in chemoprevention, quality of life, rehabilitation, symptom management, and clinical trials accrual. These studies represent the efforts of investigators at more than seven institutions. Mechanisms are in place to support the development of new research initiatives as well as to monitor the quality of ongoing studies. All protocols developed under this program will be disseminated and marketed to all ICC participants for patient accession.